


Saudade

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), De-Aged Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Staring up at the moon reminds him of his father and all the stars of his brothers and sisters.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/gifts), [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teach Your Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738670) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> A delightful prompt I received from my newest friend on Tumblr, thank you, sweetie!  
> I hope you all enjoy, it can be a total stand alone too.

There was a word very well know to the Brazilian’s, one that simply could not be translated into English, but it meant in simpler words: to miss.

_Saudade,_ Gabriel thinks, _is such a beautiful word, but oh so sad. And he knows the depths of that word better than anyone. He has seen galaxies born, oceans form, stars reborn – and then saw his Father’s perfect creation fall._

And he revels in these memories, moments that won’t ever be back, feelings and words suspended at a time he can no longer return. The loving way he played with his brothers, how the fledglings would turn to him with curious eyes and newborn graces. Oh, how he misses the soft touch of his father’s hands.

He felt his vessel’s throat closing, a scream wanting to leave his small body. If only he could turn back time, go back to a day where Lucifer was bright, warm and mischievous and his words weren’t cold as ice.

A time where he and Michael worked under Lucifer’s watch as they created stars, the echoes of a thunderous laugh as Raphael finally discovered his newest prank, a face drawn on the moon.

_What’s the purpose?_ Michael had questioned, and his father spent a long time explaining the oceans, the tides and how it would influence this new planet he was creating.

Gabriel sighed. He knew how fruitless it was to dwell on the past. So much time had passed, so many things had been amended, so many new beginnings, new choices, new lives.

He smiled broadly as he watched their newest fledgling fly amongst Zadkiel, Nuriel, and Sariel, the fear he once had forgotten as he did loops and flew over his massive dog, gently picking at his ears.

“What’s wrong, brother?” Michael questioned him, an arm was thrown over Gabriel’s shoulder, “Why such grievous thoughts?”

Gabriel blinked, and smiled, “Sometimes I think it’s all but just a dream. That one day I’ll wake up and I’ll still be dead with–”

“That stupid omniscience being we call The Empty?” mumbled Raphael, appearing at his side.

Gabriel nodded, his eyes fixed on Sam’s smiling form.

“It’s a ridiculous thought, Gabriel,” Michael assured, “We are all here. Well, most of us are, and perhaps one day, Lucifer shall be here with us. If only he could forgive us and himself for a past we were too young and innocent to prevent.”

“Come on, Gabe! You said we were going to fly inside the clouds today!” called Sam, landing in front of the three archangels, his small wings folding in their own accord behind his back.

“Yes, you are correct. But you seemed to be having so much fun with your other brothers, I thought, for a moment you had forgotten about tiny little me.” Gabriel pouted, pretending he was jealous of his siblings.

_“How many times am I gonna have to tell him that he’s my favorite archangel?”_ Sam thought towards Morpheus, snorting at Gabriel’s antics.

“Gabrieloki could use a hug, pup. It will brighten his day.”  Morpheus told him, as he pushed Sam toward the archangel with his snout.

Sam launched himself at the archangel, hugging his middle and looking up at him, “Pleasee? It’s a beautiful night, Gabriel, we could even make a quick stop at the moon!”

“Okay, kiddo, after you,” Gabriel said, happiness filling his entire being.


End file.
